First Impressions - The Power Ponies
Disclaimer: These are my first impressions, and may not reflect my overall opinions towards an episode. This is important to note because when I watch a Charlotte Fullerton episode, I like it most the first time that I watch it. Um... I'm not actually sure if I liked this one. My opinion could go either way, which is not good considering at least one of the writers. Alright, I'm just going to go right out and say my biggest problem with the episode: the mane six are morons. This is a common pitfall when creating an episode where you try to give one character a little bit of self esteem. I know that they're mostly using powers that they've never had before, but when Spike says that Rarity could create anything--she creates a tea set. A fucking tea set. Rarity is normally one of the most intelligent of the mane six, only really beaten out by Twilight. Speaking of which, she's having trouble using her horn blasting powers because... the plot demanded she get nerfed. Then there's flanderization. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie all felt flanderized, in that order. I defended her cowardice in Magic Duel, I cannot do so here. Fluttershy knows when things get serious. At the very least she should have gotten angry when her friends were being beaten, not a fire fly. Sometimes the episode felt like a parody. Not a parody of super hero shows, but a parody of Friendship is Magic. Fluttershy's freakout over a fire fly being crushed is what cemented it that way. I know that I seem to have a vendetta against Charlotte Fullerton, but strangely enough I don't think that she's the problem here. The Maneiac was... eh. I suppose the most distracting factor was that she had the exact same voice as Nightmare Moon. That kind of took me out of the mood. Most people would call her a mixture of the Joker and Seduca from the Powerpuff Girls. She's not. There's a way to make a villain both insane and threatening. This is not the way to do it. In fact, I don't know what they were really going for. I think that she was supposed to be a parody of super-villains, but she's not silly enough for that. Meghan McCarthy's biggest weakness managed to shine through. Look, I'm going to watch this a couple of times, but chances are that I'm going to find many more problems. The mane six are refurbishing Celestia and Luna's castle because... their last visit to it was so in invigorating. If they found one of the keys in the comic, then this thing may have had more of a point. But as it stands, they went into a comic book, Spike learned a lesson that could have been learned anywhere else, and then they leave the comic book. Oh wait, the comic book disappears completely because I don't fucking know. Alright, tell me what you guys liked about the episode because I'm normally in the minority on these things. On the flipside, it's better than Fullerton's last collab. Category:Miscellaneous